Three Little Orphans
by Sutyuio9402
Summary: Applejack, maid of Spike the Billionaire, takes in three orphans to cheer him up and help him recover from a recent heartbreak. The ponified version of Annie (1982), one of my favorite movies. This version will be different than the movie because I am taking a few creative liberties. Enjoy!
1. Nightmares and Singing

Hi! **This is my pony version of Annie, one of my all time favorite movies. I haven't seen the new one yet, but I loved the 1982 version. Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Annie.**

An orange pegasus filly was perched on a window still, singing softly, her ragged gown fluttering in the breeze.

 _"The sun'll come out,_

 _Tomorrow,_

 _Bet your bottom dollar_

 _That tomorrow,_

 _There'll be sun..._

 _Just thinkin' about_

 _Tomorrow_

 _Clears away the cobwebs_

 _And the sorrow_

 _'Til there's none..._

 _When I'm stuck in a day_

 _That's gray,_

 _And lonely,_

 _I stick out my chin_

 _And grin,_

 _And say,_

 _Oh_

 _The sun'll come out_

 _Tomorrow_

 _So you gotta hang on_

 _'Til Tomorrow_

 _Come what may..._

 _Tomorrow!_

 _Tomorrow!_

 _I love ya!_

 _You're only_

 _A day_

 _Away!_

 _Tomorrow!_

 _Tomorrow!_

 _I love ya!_

 _Tomorrow!_

 _You're only_

 _A day_

 _Away!"_

The gentle melody filled the midnight air, heard by nopony but the singer as it whistled through the empty streets below.

"AAAHH!" An earsplitting shriek startled Scootaloo, who quickly stopped her song and climbed down from the window to race towards the wail, only to collide with another filly.

"Sorry, Scoots!" The other filly brushed the dust off her buttercream coat.

"It's okay!" Scootaloo dismissed it hastily. "Sweetie Belle, are you alright?"

The owner of the scream, a white unicorn filly, sniffed.

"I had a nightmare..." Sweetie Belle whimpered.

"Aw, It'll be okay!" Apple Bloom gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah! I'll protect you!" Scootaloo hovered a few inches from the ground, punching the air to show her fearlessness.

"Ughh.. What's all this noise?! Ms. Lulamoon is gonna kill us if she finds out we are awake!" A gray filly arose from her bed.

"Go back to sleep!" A groggy voice whined.

"Yeah! We are gonna get in so much trouble!" A purple unicorn with a blonde mane pulled her pillow over her head.

"Sweetie Belle, you are such a baby! Grow up!" Another filly named Diamond Tiara grumbled.

"All y'all need ter shut up! It's not Sweetie Belle's fault she had a bad dream!" Apple Bloom snapped.

"Now what was yer nigh'mare about?" She turned to Sweetie Belle gently.

"I-I was 30 years old and-and nopony ever adopted me! I was all alone!" She ended with a wail.

"That's just silly! You will get adopted!" Scootaloo promised.

"No she won't!" Diamond Tiara growled. "She'll be stuck her forever!"

The pink filly's bright blue eyes filled with tears as she lay back down. "Just like the rest of us."

Apple Bloom patted Sweetie Belle's shoulder.

 _"Maybe far away,_

 _Or maybe real near by,"_

Scootaloo joined in.

 _"He may be pouring her coffee_

 _She may be straightening his tie,"_

Sweetie Belle gave a teary smile, then chimed in.

 _"Maybe in a house,_

 _All hidden by a hill,_

 _She's sitting playing piano,_

 _He's sitting paying a bill._

 _Bet ya they're young_

 _Bet ya they're smart_

 _Bet ya they collect things like ash trays and art_

 _Bet ya they're good_

 _Why shouldn't they be?_

 _They're one mistake was giving up me..."_

The other fillies in the room contentedly sank into their sheets, listening to the trio sing.

 _"So... Maybe now it's time_

 _Maybe it's when I wake_

 _They'll be there calling me baby..._

 _Maybe..."_

Diamond Tiara smiled as they ended the song.

 _"Bet ya he reads_

 _Bet ya she sews."_

The pink filly sang.

 _"Maybe she's made you a closet of clothes."_

Her friend, Silver Spoon finished.

The purple unicorn walked up to the CMC.

 _"Maybe they're strict_

 _As straight a line_

 _But you shouldn't care,"_

Sweetie Belle ended the rhyme.

 _"As long as they're mine!"_

All the fillies nodded at each other, and everypony sang the last bit of the song.

 _"So maybe now this prayer's,_

 _The last one of it's kind_

 _Won't you please come get your baby?_

 _Maybe..."_

The last note was interrupted by the door being flung open.

A unicorn mare with a blue coat and silver mane flicked on the lights.

Her vast amount sparkling jewelry and elaborate dress made her look like a princess compared to the fillies' ragged clothes.

"Did I hear... _Singing?"_

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. It's A Hard Knock Life

**Hello! I hope I'm off to a good start.**

"Well, since we're all so wide awake, you can start your cleaning early." Ms. Lulamoon sneered.

The fillies sighed.

"For lunch, if you get done in time, you won't having the usual hot mush."

"YAY!" The cheers echoed through the room.

"You'll be having cold mush."

Everypony groaned.

"In the meantime, you're going to scrub these floors until they shine like Celestia's crown!" She barked.

A chorus of disrespectful replies filled the air.

"What did you say?!" Ms. Lulamoon glared viciously at them.

"We love you Ms. Lulamoon." They replied in unison.

Scootaloo, however, said nothing, simply staring defiantly at her superior.

"What did you say!?" Using her magic, the unicorn picked the pegasus up by her dress collar so that they were eye level.

"I love you Ms. Lulamoon." Scootaloo smiled innocently.

"Lovely." The unicorn dropped Scootaloo and flounced out the door.

The fillies marched down the stairs, pouring buckets of water on the floor and scrubbing it fiercely

Apple Bloom slammed her hoof on the shiny floors.

 _"It's a hard knock life for us!"_

The other fillies joined in.

 _"It's a hard knock life for us!"_

"'Steada treated-" Scootaloo yelled.

"We get tricked!" The others cried.

"'Steada kisses-" Sweetie Belle sang.

"We get kicked!"

 _"It's the hard knock life!_

 _Got no folks to speak of, so,_

 _It's the hard knock life row we how!"_

"Cotton Blanket-" Apple Bloom sighed.

"'Steada wool!"

"Empty bellies-" A filly named Dinky rubbed her stomach.

"Steada full!"

 _"It's a hard knock life!"_

"Don't it feel like the wind is always howling?" Sweetie Belle vocalized, her beautiful voice filling the kitchen.

"Don't it feel like there is never any light?" Scootaloo slammed a pile of plates in the sink, spraying soapy water everywhere.

"Once a day, don't ya wanna throw the towel in?" Apple Bloom scrubbed the tile.

"It's easier than putting up a fight!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon shouted, pouring soap in the washing machine.

"No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy..." Sweetie Belle hugged the towel she was using to dry the dishes.

"No one cares if you grow or if you shrink!" Scootaloo hovered a few feet off the ground, then fell to the floor.

"No one dries when yer eyes get red and weepy..." Apple Bloom rubbed her eyes.

"From crying you would think this place would sink!" A filly named Sunny Daze dropped a cup in the sink.

 _"Empty belly life!_

 _Rotten smelly life!_

 _Full sorrow life!_

 _No tomorrow life!"_

Every filly sang together.

"Santa Hooves we never see..." Sweetie Belle flopped a sponge around as if it were a doll.

"Santa Hooves?! What's that?! Who's he!?" Scootaloo snatched the sponge away and dunked in the bucket of water.

 _"No one cares for you a smidge_

 _When you're in an orphanage!_

 _It's the hard knock life!"_

Everyfilly cried in unison, still cleaning the place.

Sweetie Belle draped a towel around herself like a dress and grabbed a broom.

"Rotten orphans!" She growled, imitating Ms. Lulamoon.

"You'll stay up till this dump shines like the Canterlot Caves, or that's where you'll be going!" The unicorn broke into giggles as she said this line.

"Smack her with a giant spoon!" A brown earth pony with a short red mane brandished a soapy ladle.

"Dye her dresses deep maroon!" A filly with a blue mane and a tan coat deviosly pulled out a bottle from the cabinet.

"Feed her yucky dried up prunes!" Aquamarine, a pink filly with a turquoise mane stuck her tongue out.

"I love you Ms. Lulamoon!" The orphans yelled after Sweetie Belle as she marched pompously through the halls.

"Get to work! Shine those floors! Strip them beds! Polish my shoes!" Sweetie Belle shrieked, still in her Ms. Lulamoon cosplay.

"I said, start, NOW!"

The fillies raced out onto the balcony, pouring the dirty water out onto the streets.

 _"It's the hard knock life for us!_

 _It's the hard knock life for us!_

 _No one cares for you a smidge_

 _When you're in an orphanage!_

 _It's the hard knock life!_

 _It's the hard knock life!_

 _IT'S THE HARD KNOCK LIFE!"_


	3. Freedom

***cough* ...I'll spare you from my excuses.**

* * *

As the fillies piled laundry into the bin, Scootaloo saw an opportunity.

"Hey, what gives?" Sweetie Belle protested as she was shoved in.

"C'mon guys, this is our ticket out of here!" Scootaloo helped Apple Bloom get in as well.

"Are y'all sure 'bout this?" Apple Bloom asked uncertainly.

"Of course I'm sure," Scootaloo rolled her eyes and climbed in herself.

"All you ever do is run away," Silver Spoon complained, "You're gonna get us in trouble."

"Shut up and help cover us!" Apple Bloom pulled a sheet over her head.

"I'm telling," Diamond Tiara mumbled as she helped pile laundry on the trio.

Scootaloo pushed her head above the laundry to smile at Diamond Tiara. "You tell that crazy hag," she threatened, "and I will rearrange your teeth!" With that, the filly buried herself back under the clothes.

"Quick! Make sure they're covered!" Dinky Doo frantically smoothed out the top of the pile.

"Everypony act natural," Sunny Daze whispered.

"Be quiet!" Aquamarine hissed.

Ms. Lulamoon flung open the door and stormed in. "What are you all standing around here for?! You still have to clean the kitchen and the bathrooms before lunch, and if you miss the corners," she smiled evilly, "there will be no lunch."

Ms. Lulamoon surveyed the group as they protested and complained, her eyes narrowing in suspiscion.

"Where are Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle?"

The fillies exchanged panicked looks.

"They had to go bathroom," Dinky Doo said in a small voice.

" _They had to go bathroom,_ " Ms. Lulamoon imitated the filly in a mocking voice.

Luckily, her doubt vanished at the sound of a cart pulling up outside.

"Mr. Will!" She gasped, smoothing her mane frantically. The mare rushed out of the room to get the door, flinging it open and swooning at the sight of the minotaur.

"Why hello, Iron Will," Ms. Lulamoon leaned up against the doorway seductively.

"Ms. Lulamoon," Iron Will replied indifferently, preoccupied with opening the doors to his cart. He looked up and noticed her advances, as she had moved closer to him and was hanging on his arm.

"Not today, Ms. Lulamoon," Iron Will gently pushed her away, "I'm already behind schedule."

"What are schedules compared to love?" Trixie purred, using her magic to pull his head down to her eye level.

The sound of the orphanage door opening caused her to jump back. "What are you doing out here?!" She exclaimed, outraged at the sight of the orphan fillies pushing the laundry bin.

"Helping you," Silver Spoon replied innocently as possible.

Iron Will easily lifted the bin, but paused and frowned as he loaded it into his cart. "Its a bit heavier than usual-" His thought was immediately cut off at the fillies' desperate looks.

"It shouldn't be, what's in there?" Ms. Lulamoon began to use her magic to lift the sheets.

"Ms. Lulamoon!" Iron Will quickly cut her off by handing her a flower. "Until next month, milady."

Ms. Lulamoon immediately dropped the subject to sniff the flower. "Until next month, my love!"

He turned away to roll his eyes and hurried away with his cart.

* * *

Once they were far from the orphanage, Iron Will stopped his cart on the side of the streets.

"You can come out now. Iron Will will not tell."

The three fillies climbed out from beneath the pile of laundry.

"Ugh! Not our best plan," Sweetie Belle gagged, glad to be out of the dirty laundry.

"It worked, though." Apple Bloom gracefully jumped out of the cart. "Thank ya, Iron Will."

"Yeah!" Scootaloo added enthusiastically, "you're the best!"

"Iron Will must be going now. Iron Will is behind schedule. Good luck." The minotaur gave them a wave and went off the collect more laundry, leaving the fillies to enjoy their freedom.

"What should we do first?" Scootaloo asked eagerly, overwhelmed by her busy surroundings.

"We should see what all these ponies are selling!" Apple Bloom gestured to a stand selling pets. "Look at all the kittens!"

"Or we could watch out for police ponies..." Sweetie Belle whispered, nudging Apple Bloom and pointing at the pony bearing the badge and looking straight at them.

"Uh-oh," Scootaloo gulped. "This way."

They began trotting briskly in the opposite direction. Sweetie Belle glanced back.

"He's following us," She hissed.

"Run!" Apple Bloom broke into a gallop, making sure her friends were close behind. The police pony sped up as well, determined to catch the runaways.

Fortunately, they were able to shake him off by leading him down a street, disappearing in the crowd, doubling back, concealed by the passerby.

"That was close!" Sweetie Belle sighed. "We need to be more careful."

Just then, a group of colts chasing a dog ran into an alley. Apple Bloom narrowed her eyes and began to follow them. Scootaloo grabbed her tail and stopped her. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"I think I'm gonna save a dog," Apple Bloom ripped her tail away. "And unless y'all wanna get separated, I suggest ya follow me." She continued walking, following the noise of yelping and the clatter of cans.

"C'mon Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo muttered. "We aren't talking her out of this."

Sweetie Belle flattened her ears and reluctantly went with the group.

There were five colts, all in a circle around the dog, laughing and yelling at it. A string of empty cans was tied around the poor thing's tail, making an awful clanking noise as it tried to get away.

"Hey!" Apple Bloom called out to them, anger burning in her eyes. "Leave her alone!"

The colts stopped to look at the fillies encroaching on their territory.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" One of them leered, approaching Apple Bloom.

"What did that dog ever do to you?" She asked indignantly.

"None of your business," he snarled, throwing a punch at her. Apple Bloom saw it coming and dodged, but his hoof still struck her muzzle. She backed away, holding as her eyes filled with tears from the pain.

"Nobody hurts my friends!" Scootaloo left Sweetie Belle's side to run up to the colt.

The colt snickered at the sight of her. "And what are you supposed to do? I bet you can't even fly!"

His friends burst into mocking laughter at his comment, spouting insults at her as well.

Scootaloo flapped her wings self-consciously. They had hit her soft-spot and it hurt.

"Anypony else?" The leader of the group stared at Sweetie Belle.

"You messed with the wrong ponies." Sweetie Belle snarled, lighting up her horn.

The group of colts consisted of three earth-ponies and two pegasi. Her magic was her only advantage, but paired with her anger was the only one she needed.

She levitated an empty barrel and flung it at the colts. "Leave my friends alone!" Sweetie Belle began to lift stray rocks from the ground and hurl them.

The colts yelped as they dodged the stones.

"If you ever hurt my friends again," Sweetie Belle growled darkly, "I will burn you!" She levitated a piece of wood and incinerated it with her magic.

The colts were frozen with fear for a second, then turned and fled from the alley, whimpering and crying along the way.

Once they were gone, the anger in Sweetie Belle's eyes died and she turned to her friends. "You guys okay?"

"That," Scootaloo began. "Was," Apple Bloom uttered. "Awesome!" They finished together.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Scootaloo high-hoofed her friends.

"Neither did I." Sweetie Belle blushed.

"Ya did great!" Apple Bloom hugged her. She then turned her attention to the dog.

After carefully removing the cans from her tail, she stroked it gently.

"Dumb dog," Scootaloo muttered.

"Hey!" Sweetie Belle joined Apple Bloom, scratching the dog's chin.

"What?" Scootaloo surveyed the dog with indifference. "We can't feed it!"

"Aw, she's cute!" Apple Bloom giggled. "She's so pretty," Sweetie Belle sighed.

"Dumb dog." Scootaloo scoffed. "Guys, let's go."

"What should we name her?" Sweetie Belle asked as they led the dog out of the alley.

"Rover?" Apple Bloom suggested.

Sweetie Belle wrinkled her nose. "That's a boy name."

"What about 'Dumb Dog'?" Scootaloo was clearly annoyed.

"Maybe Sandy?" Sweetie Belle ignored Scootaloo's comment.

"Sandy would be a good name if her coat was lighter," Apple Bloom frowned. "I don't think it's a good name for a dog with a dark brown and white coat."

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Scootaloo glared at the stallion who had placed a rope around the dog's neck.

"Taking this stray to the pound." The stallion began pulling the dog away from the fillies.

"But this is our dog!" Scootaloo stood her ground.

"Oh really?" The stallion challenged. "Where's his license?"

"We left it at home, sir," Sweetie Belle jumped in.

"Uh-huh," The stallion continued to pull the dog away.

"Wait! Sir, our father's blind!" Apple Bloom interjected. "This dog leads him to work!"

"And if he can't get to work, our family will starve!" Scootaloo explained.

"Alright, what's his name?" The stallion clearly didn't believe them.

"Our father's name?"

"The dog's name." The stallion rolled his eyes.

"Winona." Sweetie Belle replied almost immediately. "And she's a girl."

"Then go call her." The stallion waited for the fillies to walk to the other side of the street.

"What kind of name is Winona?" Scootaloo muttered grumpily under her breath as they walked.

"The kind that you make up on the spot," Sweetie Belle admitted.

"Winona! Here doggie!" Apple Bloom called. "Here Win-oh-na!"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle joined in.

"Here girl! Winona, Win-oh-na! Here doogie!"

Winona finally walked over to her owners.

"Don't forget her license next time," the stallion warned, leaving the fillies with their dog.

"Good job, girls-" Apple Bloom was cut off by the sight of the police pony right behind her friends.

"Goodbye freedom," Scootaloo whispered sadly as he glared at them sternly.


End file.
